Le cousin éloigné
by sSselana
Summary: UA. Harry rentre de son année en Amérique pour passer ses vacances d'été chez les Weasley. Il va y rencontrer un mystérieux cousin éloigné de la famille...


Ca y est, nous sommes arrivés. Le Terrier. La maison de campagne de Ron, mon meilleur ami. Là où je passe mes étés depuis 7 ans maintenant.

Pendant que Ron sort ma valise du coffre, je lève la tête et inspire goulûment l'air pur.

« - Harry ! »

A peine ai-je le temps d'ouvrir les yeux que Ginny se jette sur moi. Je l'attrape par la taille, et nous tourbillonnons comme à chaque fois que nous nous retrouvons. D'autant plus que c'est la première fois depuis six ans que nous sommes séparés si longtemps. 1 an sans la voir. 1 an sans voir aucun de mes amis. Une année passé à l'étranger dans une école de journalisme…

« - Mais Harry, que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne devais pas rentrer dans deux semaines ?

- J'ai voulu faire une surprise. Seul Ron était au courant.

- Bien ! Allons voir Maman, elle sera ravie de te revoir après tout ce temps », me dit la rousse en m'attrapant par la main.

Dans la cuisine, je fus chaleureusement salué par la matriarche, qui ne put s'empêcher de me donner une assiette à manger. Alors que je lui avais bien dit que je n'en avais nul besoin. Mais bon ! Elle peut-être têtue comme une mule et je n'avais pas le cœur de l'affronter de si tôt. Surtout qu'elle faisait ça pour mon bien.

Ensuite, Ginny et moi nous rendîmes dans la véranda, seule pièce de la maison un garder un semblant de fraîcheur, même au plus chaud de l'été. Je me remémorais comme nous aimions nous asseoir dans les vieux fauteuils au cuir usé, rembourrés par des tonnes de coussins. Nous discutions de tout et de rien. Ou bien alors les soirées « jeux de société » avec tous ses frères… En serait-il toujours ainsi ?

En entrant dans la pièce, je vis tout de suite un jeune homme allongé en travers de l'un des fauteuils, plongé dans un ouvrage. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coupés courts, de petites lunettes rectangulaires posées sur son nez, ses mains possédaient de longs doigts fins dotés d'une grâce hypnotique lorsqu'il tournait les pages. Et à peine avions nous pénétré dans la salle, qu'il nous dévisagea.

« - Harry je te présente Draco, un cousin éloigné qui passe l'été avec nous. Draco, voici Harry, le meilleur ami de Ron et un très bon ami de la famille. »

Elle me jeta un regard que je ne voulais pas déchiffrer. Il allait falloir que nous parlions.

Reportant mon attention sur ce visiteur inattendu, je réalisais qu'il me fixait. Ses yeux avaient une teinte qui oscillait entre le gris et le bleu. C'en était troublant. D'autant plus qu'il semblait vouloir lire en moi. Je finis par me ressaisir.

« - Salut », marmonnais-je.

Il me regarda pendant encore quelques secondes, avant de finalement prendre une décision, puisqu'il retourna à sa lecture. Un silence dérangeant planait.

C'est ce moment que choisi Ron pour passer sa tête dans l'embrasure.

« - J'ai posé ta valise dans l'ancienne chambre de Percy, occupée actuellement par Draco. »

Il me fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

« - Ca me va, ne t'inquiète pas. Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas », fis-je en me tournant vers ce cousin sorti d'on ne sait où.

Il répondit par un geste de la main, comme s'il s'agissait d'un problème mineur qui ne méritait pas son attention. Un drôle de numéro, celui- là !

Ron me signe de le suivre à l'extérieur, tandis que Ginny remontait dans sa chambre. Nous nous allongeâmes dans les hautes herbes sous le soleil encore chaud en cette fin d'après-midi. Un brin d'herbe à la bouche, les cigales en fond sonore, nous parlâmes de cette année écoulée. Je lui parlais des États-Unis, de mon école et des quelques étudiants avec les quels je m'étais lié. Il me parla de son année de STAPPS, de nos anciens camarades de classe, et de sa mise en couple avec Hermione, ma meilleure amie. Tous les trois formions un trio inséparable.

« - C'est pas trop tôt ! Depuis le temps que vous vous tourniez autour !

- Oui, c'est bien vrai. Et c'est pour ça que tu dois partager la chambre de Draco. Ca ne m'aurait pas dérangé en temps normal que tu squattes ma piaule, mais Hermione s'est trouvé un stage en ville chez un avocat, et du coup elle rentre dormir à la maison.

- Je comprends. Mais il m'a quand même l'air d'être un drôle de zigoto, ton cousin. Il vient d'où ?

- C'est une branche éloignée de la famille. Je l'avais vu une dizaine de fois, pas plus. Ses parents faisaient partis de l'aristocratie. Mais ils sont décédés il y a peu. Et tu connais Maman ! Dès qu'elle l'a su, elle a proposé au « pauvre petit enfant » de passer les vacances avec nous, histoire d'être entouré et de retrouver le moral. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il a accepté. »

J'acquiesçais. Nous restâmes en silence jusqu'à ce que Molly nous appelle pour mettre la table. Cela m'avait fait un bien fou de retrouver « mon frère ».

L'ambiance lors du repas fut bonne enfant. Les vacances étaient l'occasion pour cette famille nombreuse de se retrouver au complet. Ou presque. Seul manquait à l'appel Percy, celui dont j'allais occuper la chambre. Il avait un travail dans un ministère quelconque et n'avait pas jugé utile de prendre ses vacances avec ses frères et sa sœur.

Les jumeaux enchaînaient les blagues comme à leur habitude. Hermione avait un peu lâché son sérieux et riait de bon cœur avec tout le monde. Et j'eus l'impression que rien n'avait changé. Tout était exactement comme l'année dernière. Sauf Draco, qui ne pipait pas un mot. Il se contentait de manger, ne prêtant attention à personne. Et il se tenait très droit, mangeait par petites bouchées, buvait à petites gorgées. Et je fus frappé une fois de plus par la grâce de ses gestes. Il respirait vraiment l'aristocratie dont Ron m'avait parlé.

Pendant que Molly et Arthur débarrassait quelqu'un s'exclama :

« - Bain de minuit ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Nous nous retrouvâmes tous à courir vers la piscine. Mais au bout de quelques mètres, je m'arrêtais et me retournais. Draco s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la maison.

« - Draco, tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? »

Il releva la tête et me regarda. J'eus à nouveau la sensation d'être transpercé, analysé. Il secoua négativement la tête et rentra. Au moins, j'aurais essayé.

Je rattrapais les autres qui étaient déjà tous à l'eau. Nous pataugeâmes un certain temps. Puis les plus âgés rentrèrent. Ne restaient plus que Ron, Hermione, Ginny et moi. Ron nagea jusqu'à sa dulcinée, lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit rire. Je me détournais, leur laissant un peu d'intimité, jusqu'à me retrouver près de la cadette Weasley.

« - ils sont mignons tous les deux. Je suis content qu'ils se soient trouvés.

- Harry…

- Excuse-moi Ginny, mais je vais rentrer. Le voyage m'a littéralement épuisé. J'ai besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. A demain. »

Je déposais une bise sur sa joue. J'aperçu son air déçu, mais je ne voulais pas y faire face maintenant. Demain peut-être.

Quand je remontai dans la chambre, Draco était allongé sur son lit à plat ventre, en train de lire. Il ne broncha pas le temps que je me change, et quand je me couchai, il voulu éteindre la lumière.

« - Tu peux continuer à lire. Je suis tellement fatigué que je vais faire ni une ni deux. »

A nouveau ce regard. Puis il haussa les épaules et se réinstalla. Était-il donc muet ce type ?

Lorsque je me levais le lendemain matin, je constatais que mon copain de chambré était déjà levé. Tant mieux. Je n'avais donc pas à me soucier de ne pas faire de bruit.

Autour du petit déjeuner je retrouvais Ginny et l'un des jumeaux.

« - Alors Harry, bien dormi ? Hermione est déjà partie chez son avocat, et tu connais Ron ! Il ne sera pas debout avant 2h », m'informa le jumeau. Fred ou George ? Je n'ai jamais réussi à les distinguer.

« - OK. Et ton frère ?

- Oh George est allée voir un de nos fournisseurs qui habite la région. Quant à Bill et Charlie ils sont partis tôt ce matin pour aller pêcher. »

Je hochais la tête. Je sentais peser sur moi le regard de Ginny. Alors je gardais obstinément mes yeux sur mon assiette.

« - Je pense que je vais aller faire un peu de natation, en attendant que le marmotte ne s'éveille », dis-je après avoir débarrassé mes affaires.

Je remontais dans ma chambre et juste après avoir enfilé mon maillot de bain, j'entendis frapper. Lorsque j'ouvris, je sus qu'il ne servirait plus à rien de repousser la confrontation. Je fis entrer Ginny.

« - Harry… Je… Tu te souviens de la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus ?

- Oui.

- Tu avais dit que… c'était juste pour un an… le temps que tu reviennes…

- Je sais. Ce qu'il y a, c'est… Je suis revenu mais je repars. Je vais poursuivre mes études à New-York. On m'a proposé un job dans un journal et je ne pouvais refuser.

- Mais… Et nous ? Tu avais dit qu'il fallait que nous fassions une pause, que cette année nous permettrait d'être sûrs de nous. Dans l'histoire, je deviens quoi ?

- Il y a justement un problème à ce niveau-là. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses là-bas. J'ai changé. Ou du moins ai-je réalisé qui j'étais vraiment.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Oh Harry, je t'en prie ! »

Ses yeux baignés de larmes, elle s'approcha de moi et prit mon visage en coupe pour que je la regarde dans les yeux. Après tout, je le lui devais bien. Agrippant ses poignets pour me donner du courage, je lui fis face.

« - Ginny, je t'aime. Et tu seras probablement la femme que j'aurais aimée le plus au monde.

- Mais… ?

- Mais… J'aime les hommes. Tu es celle qui a le plus compté pour moi, mais il ne pourra jamais y avoir plus entre nous. Je suis terriblement désolé. »

Je lâchais ses mains. Elle en plaqua une sur sa bouche bée. Ses yeux écarquillés. Un silence de mort pesa pendant une fraction de seconde qui me parut une éternité, avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie en claquant la porte.

Je m'effondrais sur mon lit. Je l'avais fait. Mais je n'en étais pas fier. Je lui avais brisé le cœur. Depuis des années elle avait des sentiments pour moi. Et pendant deux ans nous avions filé le parfait amour. Jusqu'à ce que je parte. Et là encore elle avait gardé espoir. Mais…

Toutes velléités de nager disparues, je marchais dans le jardin. Le sous-bois m'attirait. A l'ombre, pour protéger du soleil, mais également il correspondait à mon humeur. Sombre. Puis je finis par retourner dans la maison. Molly me demanda si je n'avais pas vu sa fille. Probablement dans sa chambre. Qu'adviendrait-il de moi, lorsque tous sauraient ? Aurais-je toujours une place dans cette famille que je chérissais ?

Je finis par atterrir dans la véranda. Je m'affalais dans un fauteuil et pris un livre qui traînait là. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Lorsque j'entendis des bruits de pas, je fis comme si j'étais plongé dans ma lecture. Malheureusement pour moi, la personne se planta devant moi.

« - C'est bien que tu lui ais dit.

- Pardon ? »

Je levais vivement la tête pour voir Draco qui me regardait gravement.

« - Ginny. C'est bien que tu ais mis les choses à plat. Au moins, maintenant, elle ne se fait plus d'illusions et peut passer à autre chose.

- ?

- Je m'apprêtais à rentrer quand j'ai entendu des éclats de voix.

- Owww…

- Ne te sens pas coupable. Elle devait savoir. Elle doit juste accepter. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, je me levais et le rattrapais.

« - Hum Draco… Personne… Personne n'est au courant. A part Ginny. Et toi… Peux-tu… le garder pour toi ? »

Il me sonda du regard, une fois de plus, puis cligna des yeux, comme un assentiment, avant de sortir.

Toute la journée régna une ambiance tendue, malgré Fred qui faisait tout pour faire retomber la pression. Ginny ne pointa pas le bout de son nez, Draco quand il était présent avait toujours son attentions sur un livre (jamais le même), et pour ma part, j'étais maussade. J'essayais de me donner du courage pour parler à Ron et Hermione le soir venu. Chose qui ne fut pas aisée.

Après le dîner, je les emmenai dans le jardin. Nous nous assîmes chacun sur une balançoire, moi au milieu. J'inspirais profondément.

« - Harry qu'y a-t-il ? Tu n'étais pas trop dans ton assiette aujourd'hui », me dit Ron, essayant visiblement de me tendre une perche.

« - En effet. J'ai un truc à vous dire.

- C'est en rapport avec Ginny ?

- Toujours aussi perspicace Hermione. Oui. C'est à propos de ça. »

Nouveau blanc. Je sentais mes amis nerveux.

« - En fait, j'ai rompu définitivement avec Ginny ce matin.

- Mais pourquoi ? Vous étiez si bien ensemble ! Et je voulais tellement que tu fasses vraiment partie de la famille ! »

Ouille, ça fait mal. Il faut que je m'apprête à dire adieu à mes meilleurs amis.

« - Ron calme-toi, laisse le parler.

- Je… J'aime ta sœur Ron. Mais de manière totalement platonique. Je… »

Je me levais pour être face à eux. Yeux baissés, poings serrés. Je m'attendais au pire.

« - Je suis gay. »

Un oiseau passe. Deux oiseaux passent. Puis tout un troupeau.

« - Je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que je parte. J'ai récupéré mon portable, vous pourrez me téléphoner si besoin. »

Alors que je m'en allais, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retournais. Hermione.

« - Non. Reste. »

Je lus au fond de ses yeux toute l'affection qu'elle pouvait avoir pour moi et cela me bouleversa. Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrai de toutes mes forces.

« - Alors après avoir largué ma sœur, tu veux abandonner ton meilleur pote, et ensuite, après nous avoir révélé ton homosexualité, tu essaies sous mes yeux de peloter ma copine ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? »

Les bras m'en tombèrent. Jusqu'à ce que Ron explose de rire.

« - Désolé, mais ça fait un choc. Et c'était trop tentant de voir ta tête ! Bon, j'avoue qu'il va falloir s'y faire. Mais franchement ! Nous sommes tes amis ! Pourquoi vouloir partir ?

- Et bien… Vous ne réagissiez pas. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça m'a coûté de vous le dire. Et puis… il y ta sœur.

- Écoute, c'est vrai que ça fait mal. Tu lui as sûrement brisé le cœur. Mais cela fait partie de la vie. Il va lui falloir du temps mais elle s'en remettra. N'espère simplement pas que vous récupériez tout de suite votre complicité.

- Merci Hermione. Que ferais-je sans vous ?

- A l'heure actuelle tu serais certainement en train de marcher le long de l'autoroute en faisant du pouce pour aller on ne sait où ! »

Je leur tirais puérilement la langue avant de sourire. Ha, que ferais-je sans eux ?

Quelques jours passèrent ainsi. Ginny ne sortait de sa chambre que pour les repas. Tout le monde était plus ou moins au courant de notre rupture, sans que jamais le sujet ne soit évoqué explicitement. Ce qui me convenait parfaitement.

Draco allait nager tous les matins, tandis que j'en profitais pour paresser un peu au lit. Nos rapports ne s'étaient guère améliorés. Nous nous saluions le matin (il serait plus juste de dire que je balançais un vague « salut », n'obtenant qu'un hochement de tête de sa part) et nous souhaitions une bonne nuit. Rien de bien folichon.

Puis vint le moment où Bill, Charlie, et les jumeaux regagnèrent leur petite vie, loin de cette parenthèse estivale.

Et le lendemain matin…

« - Tout le monde dans la cuisine dans 5 minutes ! »

Quel charmant réveil que la voix de Molly Weasley à… 6H DU MATIN ! C'est inhumain ! Et pour une fois, Draco non plus n'était pas levé. D'ailleurs, il semblait dormir comme une souche, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas bronché à l'entente de la voix, ô combien mélodieuse, de la maîtresse de maison. Je m'approchais donc de lui. Il était sur le ventre, les deux bras sous son oreiller, et sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte. Je posais ma main sur son bras et secouais un peu.

« - Draco, réveille-toi. Molly nous attend. »

OUCH !

Réveillé en sursaut et voulant se redresser sur son séant, le blondinet me mit un sacré revers. Alors que je massais ma joue douloureuse, il me jeta un regard peu amène.

« - Faut qu'on soit descendu dans 3 minutes, dixit Molly.

- Bien. Et désolé pour ton visage. Je déteste être réveillé.

- Je le saurais pour la prochaine fois. »

Alors que je m'habillais, je pus voir du coin de l'œil que Draco n'avait toujours pas bougé. Voyant que je m'interrogeais il me lança :

« - Vas-y, je te rejoins. »

Une fois tous assis autour de la table, Molly prit la parole.

« - Les enfants. Je viens de recevoir une invitation de ma tante Germaine. (Ron, ne grimace pas tant, elle n'est pas si désagréable que ça.) Elle nous propose de venir la visiter au plus tôt. Néanmoins, sachant que certains ne l'apprécient pas outre mesure, nous ferons au mieux pour contenter tout le monde. C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de partir cet après-midi avec Arthur et Ginny, et de laisser les autres d'entre vous en autonomie. Il est clair que je ne tolérerais aucun désordre. C'est compris ?

- Oui Madame ! Heu, Molly.

- Merci Hermione, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. C'est pourquoi je vais te laisser les clés de la maison. Tu seras responsable. Bien. Maintenant, pour ceux qui le veulent, vous pouvez aller vous recoucher. »

Ô joie ! Il y en a qui en profita, ça c'est sûr. Sacré Ron ! Hermione quand à elle partit pour son boulot. Et moi… Je n'étais, ma foi, plus trop fatigué. Je décidais donc d'aller faire quelques longueurs.

Une fois arrivé sur place, je constatais qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un. Draco. Je me joignis à lui. Nous nageâmes côte à côte pendant un certain temps. Je me donnais à fond et devinais que lui aussi. Pour prouver quelque chose ? Peut-être. En tous les cas, nous ne pouvions nous départager. Il était plus fin que moi et donc plus léger, je compensais cela par ma force.

Lorsque nous eûmes fini, je fis la planche, me laissant dériver d'un bord à l'autre de notre barbottoire. Je le sentis bouger et l'entendis sortir de l'eau. Par réflexe, je relevais la tête. Et là, je le vis.

Oh, je l'avais déjà vu. Sans le voir. Sans lui prêter une réelle attention. Mais là ! Son corps long et svelte était tout en muscle. On les devinait rouler sous la peau. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs extrêmement pâle, lui donnant un aspect irréel. Il avait des cuisses longues et fuselées. Et comme moi, il était pratiquement imberbe. A moins qu'il ne prenne particulièrement soin de lui, ce qui ne m'étonnerait guère, vu le personnage. Néanmoins, je n'avais qu'un mot pour le décrire : « magnifique ».

Il passa son jean et me jeta un regard interrogateur. Ce fut seulement à cet instant que je me rendis compte de l'insistance de mon inspection. Je lui rendis un pauvre sourire timide. Et je vis un coin de ses lèvres remonter légèrement. C'était à peine perceptible, mais j'en étais sûr.

Après qu'il soit parti, je repris donc mon activité précédente, à savoir, le barbotage intensif dans la piscine. Jusqu'à ce que j'ai la peau toute fripée. J'avais toujours adoré ça. Mais là il commençait vraiment à faire trop chaud, et je sentais un grand vide au niveau de mon estomac.

Dans la cuisine, je tombais sur Ginny, que je n'avais que peu revue depuis mon arrivée. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

« - Ginny, est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers moi. Je la trouvais fatiguée.

« - Écoute Harry, je… C'est moi qui ai demandé à Maman de partir. Je ne peux pas te voir sans souffrir. Et je ne peux pas non plus rester enfermée dans ma chambre, c'est pire que tout. Je repense à tout ce que nous avons partagé. Je… Je comprends, ou du moins j'essaye, que c'est pour mon bien que tu m'as dit la vérité. Et je sais que tu as toujours été sincère avec moi. Néanmoins, il va falloir beaucoup de temps pour que ça passe. Et je te demande de respecter ça. La distance qu'il y aura entre nous. Ne viens pas me chercher. Fais-le pour moi. Et pour l'amour que tu dis éprouver à mon égard. »

J'aurais tellement voulu la prendre dans mes bras pour la réconforter ! Pourtant, je savais que je n'en avais pas le droit. La blessure était encore trop récente pour que je puisse me permettre ces gestes qui ne m'avaient jusqu'alors jamais posé de problèmes, les trouvant même naturels. Et parce qu'elle venait de me le demander.

« - Je comprends. Alors, je crois que c'est comme ça qu'on va se quitter. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, comme dit la chanson. Et si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, tu as mon adresse aux States. Porte-toi bien. »

Je lui fis un sourire incertain. Elle me le rendit, puis me tourna le dos. C'était la dernière fois avant longtemps que je la voyais.

A la fin du déjeuner, les adieux furent larmoyants et pleins de recommandations de la part de Molly. Elle nous serra un par un dans ses bras. Même Draco. D'ailleurs, ce fut comique à voir. Lui raide comme un piquet, la tête dans la poitrine de la grosse femme. Et il ne put s'empêcher de se recoiffer juste après avoir quitté l'étreinte maternelle.

Puis la voiture partit, ne nous laissant que des gros nuages de poussière.

« - YES ! La maison est à NOUS ! Vient Harry, on va en profiter un max. Et si on organisait une soirée ?

- Ha non, les garçons, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre ! Vous vous souvenez de ce que vient de nous dire Molly ? Bon, là je dois partir travailler, mais je tiens à ce que tout soit en ordre quand je rentre ce soir. Tâchez plutôt de préparer le repas de ce soir.

- Hermy, ma chérie, quel rabat-joie ! »

Une fois mon amie partie, je me tournais vers Ron :

« -Dis donc, tu l'as bien choisie ta copine, on dirait le double de ta mère.

- On verra quand ce sera ton tour. J'attends de voir le genre de type dont tu t'enticheras ! »

Il s'apprêtait à me faire une bourrade amicale lorsque son regard se posa sur Draco, non loin de nous. Son sourire se fana vitesse V, et je compris pourquoi.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas. Il sait. Quant au fait de s'enticher… Qui te dit que tu le verras ? Moi-même au petit matin je ne me souviens plus de leur tête ! », ajoutais-je avec un clin d'œil. Et j'eus la satisfaction de le voir devenir tout rouge. Trop facile.

Dans la soirée, après le dîner, nous nous installâmes tous les quatre dans la véranda. Draco et Hermione chacun avec leur livre, et Ron voulait à tous prix que nous jouions aux échecs. Alors que je suis totalement. Je tentais de le persuader plutôt de faire une partie de cartes. Mais peine perdue. Je m'installais donc à contrecœur devant l'échiquier.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, j'étais en très mauvaise posture et ne savais plus quoi faire. Je ne pouvais par ailleurs pas me concentrer.

« - Mets ta tour en E5.

- Pardon ? »

Je tournais la tête vers Draco, peu certain que ce soit lui qui m'ait parlé. Pourtant je vis bien ses lèvres bouger lorsqu'il répéta :

« - Ta tour. Mets-la en E5. »

Je m'exécutais.

« - Eh c'est pas juste, c'est de la triche !

- Voyons Weasley… Ron, de toute façon tu as gagné. Je m'efforce juste de lui assurer une défaite la plus digne possible. »

Et c'est ainsi que la partie se termina. Je jouais selon les indications de Draco, qui lui ne décollait pas les yeux de son bouquin. Comment pouvait-il faire pour savoir où en étaient les pièces sur le plateau, alors que déjà, moi, ca me donnait la migraine ? Néanmoins, comme il l'avait prédit, Ron gagna.

« - Et toi Draco, tu ne veux pas faire une partie ? », proposa mon ami.

« - Non merci, je vais me coucher. Une prochaine fois peut-être. »

Le trio d'or se retrouva donc tout seul. Ron et moi réussîmes à subtiliser le livre de notre très chère étudiante en droit, afin de discuter un peu avec elle. Déjà qu'on ne la voyait pas de la journée. Nous discutâmes un peu et elle nous annonça que son stage se finissait le lendemain.

Puis lorsque je vis que je ne leur étais pas vraiment indispensable (sous-entendu roulage de pelle en règle), je remontais dans ma chambre. Pour trouver le blondinet en train de bouquiner.

« - Tu n'étais pas fatigué ?

- Et ? »

Ca promettait. Autant il pouvait se montrer relativement sympa et sociable, autant il pouvait être froid et cassant.

« - Rien. Je pensais juste que tu serais couché.

- Comme tu vois ce n'est pas le cas. »

Silence. Il va y avoir un meurtre. Ou un suicide. Au choix. Je m'affalais sur mon matelas.

« - Et toi, pourquoi n'es-tu pas en bas avec tes amis ?

- Ils n'ont vraisemblablement plus besoin de moi.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu ne les as pas vus ?

- Pratiquement un an. Je suis parti à New-York pour une école de journalisme. J'ai recommencé ma vie là-bas. C'est pourquoi je ne suis pas rentré plus tôt. Je n'y serais probablement pas retourné après. Ca n'était pas évident au début. »

C'est ainsi que nous eûmes notre première véritable conversation. Nous abordions surtout des généralités. J'appris que lui revenait d'un an en Suisse, dans une école appelée Eucharistyle, et qu'il y avait fait de la philosophie, de la théologie et autres choses pour se cultiver l'esprit. Une tradition vraisemblablement dans sa famille. Mais sujet tabou.

Nous ne nous connaissions pas encore, mais c'était en bonne voie. Je lui demandais de me réveiller en même temps que lui, afin que nous allions nager ensemble. Visiblement il n'y tenait pas vraiment. Mais il me répondit qu'il essaierait d'y penser.

Après notre séance de natation, je lui proposais de m'accompagner faire les courses.

« - non merci, je vais lire un peu. »

Ma parole, mais il ne faisait don que ça ?

Mais après avoir pris ma douche, je le retrouvais finalement disposé à me tenir compagnie. Pendant tout le trajet, nous ne pipâmes mot. Je l'observais du coin de l'œil. Comme toujours, il était très élégant. Il portait un pantalon de lin gris avec un polo jaune d'or. Sobre, mais classe.

Arrivés au supermarché, il resta en retrait, me laissant tout faire. Il avait une tête bizarre. Quand je le lui fis remarquer, il me transperça de son regard bleu-gris. (Je commence un peu à être habitué. Mais ça impressionne toujours autant.)

« - C'est la première fois que je viens dans ce genre d'endroit.

- Dans un supermarché ? Mais comment faisiez-vous les courses chez toi ?

- C'étaient les domestiques », me répondit-il avec le plus grand naturel.

« - Owww… »

Je mesurais à ce moment-là seulement tout ce qui nous séparait.

Je lui fourrais une boîte de préservatifs dans les mains.

« - Et comment faisais-tu pour ça ? C'étaient les domestiques ? »

Il me regarda avec un air scandalisé.

« - Non. Mon père s'assurait que j'ai tout ce qu'il me fallait dans ma table de nuit.

- Garde-la alors, c'est cadeau. »

Je vis son son regard s'éclairer.

« - Pourquoi ? Tu veux qu'on l'utilise ensemble ? »

Je faillis m'étouffer. Il me faisait des avances là ? Ou il se payait juste ma tête ? Non parce que je voudrais qu'on m'explique. Un coup il est super sérieux, intelligent… Et juste après on dirait un gosse, il fait des insinuations graveleuses ou se montre cordiale. C'est quoi son problème ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser d'autres questions. Il partit vers les caisses.

« - Je crois qu'on a tout. On va pouvoir rentrer. »

Quelle énigme, ce type !

La journée ne se passa pas trop mal. Draco était repartit dans ses livres. Et moi avec Ron. Nous faisions du basket. Nous étions tous les deux dans l'équipe de notre lycée. Mais s'il s'agissait d'un passe-temps pour moi, c'était une véritable passion pour mon meilleur ami. C'est pourquoi après avoir obtenu son bac il s'était lancé là-dedans.

La semaine se passa tout aussi tranquillement. Hermione nous honorait désormais de sa présence. Elle arriva même à décrocher quelques mots de Draco, en l'interrogeant sur l'un des innombrables volumes qu'il avait parcouru et qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'ouvrir. Mais mon couple d'amis disparaissait trop souvent à mon goût.

Alors j'allais dans la véranda retrouver celui avec qui je partageais la chambre. Il nous arriva quelques fois de parler. Mais sa présence me faisait me sentir moins seul.

Un jour, je me réveillais sans pouvoir bouger la tête. J'étais littéralement coincé. Le moindre mouvement me faisait terriblement mal. Ne voulant réveiller personne, je fus contraint d'attendre. Quand j'entendis Draco s'habiller, je l'interpellais.

« - Draco ? J'ai un petit souci. »

Pas de réponse. Comme la plupart du temps.

« - J'ai un torticolis. Je ne peux pas bouger. Peux-tu m'aider à me relever ? »

Une porte qu'on ouvre. La salle de bain. Puis je le sentis debout à côté de mon matelas. Il me prit précautionneusement pour me redresser. Cela ne fut pas sans mal. Puis il s'assit derrière moi. Et mit ses mains dans mon cou.

« - Bon Dieu tes mains sont gelées !

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, j'ai mis de la pommade. Ca devrait aider la douleur à refluer. »

Et là, là… Il se mit à me masser. Je sentais la crème se réchauffer et c'était très agréable. Et sentir ses mains dans son cou… C'était le nirvana. Je sentais son souffle dans ma nuque. J'imaginais ses sourcils légèrement froncés, comme lorsqu'il était très concentré sur sa lecture.

« - Ca va mieux ? »

Je penchais ma tête en arrière pour voir jusqu'où je pouvais aller. Son épaule apparemment. Je laissais ma tête reposer là quelques instants. Nos joues à quelques millimètres. Je sentis ses mains se poser sur ma taille.

« - On dirait. Merci. »

Je me redressais et il en fit de même.

Plus tard dans la journée, je reçus une lettre d'un ancien camarade de classe. Ayant appris pour mon retour, il me demandait d'être témoin pour son mariage qui avait lieu la semaine prochaine. Voulant annoncer la nouvelle à mes amis, je me mis à leur recherche dans la maison. Je frappais à la porte de leur chambre. N'obtenant pas de réponse, je pénétrais, pensant éventuellement les trouver en train de roupiller.

Quelle erreur fis-je ! Ils étaient en pleine action en en m'avaient apparemment pas entendu. Mon Dieu ! J'aurais préféré ne jamais rien voir de cela. Je sortis précipitamment, laissant la porte claquer d'elle-même, et je trouvais refuge dans la véranda. Draco me jeta un regard intrigué, haussa un sourcil, et ne me voyant pas disposé à lui fournir plus d'informations, retourna à sa lecture.

Cinq minutes après, le couple de tourtereaux arriva, essoufflés et les joues rouges. Ils étaient légèrement débraillés.

« - Harry, c'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Enfin si mais…

- C'est juste tu comprends… »

Ils parlaient en même temps. Je les arrêtais.

« - Stop ! C'est bon, je ne veux plus rien savoir. Je veux oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je voulais juste vous tenir au courant du prochain mariage de Seamus, et du fait que c'est votre humble serviteur ici présent qui sera son témoin. Oh et accessoirement, vous êtes vous aussi invités.

- Attends, tu parles de notre Seamus ? Le mec qui a partagé notre dortoir pendant sept ans ? Celui qui faisait le mur tous les week-ends ou presque pour honorer ses différentes copines ?

- Surtout, cache ton regard admiratif, Ron ! Si je ne te suffis pas, dis-le-moi !

- Mais non Hermy Chérie ! Je suis simplement étonné qu'il se soit casé.

- Bien. Revenons alors des choses plus matérielles : je n'ai rien à me mettre ! Et si je ne m'abuse, les garçons, vous non plus. Il va falloir aller faire les boutiques. »

Ron et moi nous regardâmes. Non. Il n'y avait pas moyen. Passer des heures à essayer des vêtements, sous la houppette d'Hermione… Une calamité. Nous avions déjà tenté une fois.

« - Dis-toi Harry, que toi, tu ne vas pas devoir assortir ta tenue à celle de ta cavalière !

- Mais Harry ! Tu ne peux pas aller à un mariage tout seul ! Il te faut quelqu'un pour t'accompagner. Surtout en tant que témoin. »

Mon amie se mit à réfléchir quelques secondes.

« - Hé mais, Draco n'a qu'à venir avec toi ! Il présente bien et ne restera pas tout seul ici comme ça. Hein Draco ? »

Haussement de sourcil de la part de l'intéressé.

« - Non merci, sans façon. Je n'aime pas l'agitation. Et je ne crois pas au mariage.

- Mais enfin… »

Ron prit finalement sa petite amie par le bras afin de lui faire quitter la pièce. Elle nous lança néanmoins que dans une heure nous partions.

Resté seul avec mon colocataire, je le regardais. Il semblait indifférent à tout. Et pourtant, je le trouvais beau. Oui. Incontestablement il était beau.

« - Draco, tu ne veux… tu ne veux vraiment pas m'accompagner ? Pour le mariage.

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- Eh bien… Hermione a raison, il est dans les convenances de ne pas venir seul.

- Non.

- Et puis… Ce serait l'occasion de dire à mes amis… Enfin tu sais… que…

- Que ?

- Ma parole tu le fais exprès ! Que je suis homo. Voilà je l'ai dit.

- Ce n'était pas très difficile tu vois.

- Bien. En plus, tu présentes bien et je n'aurais pas le temps pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

- Faux. Tu n'as qu'à aborder n'importe qui dans la rue, la personne ne pourra pas te le refuser.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Néanmoins, j'accède à ta requête. »

Gros blanc. Il n'avait pas levé les yeux de son livre. Je pouvais encore moins bien que d'habitude cerné son état d'esprit. Puis sa dernière phrase arriva à mon cerveau.

« - Owww… Cool. »

Deux heures plus tard, je n'en pouvais déjà plus de tous ces essayages. J'avais cru que Draco se montrait amical lorsqu'il avait proposé à Hermione de s'occuper de moi, m'épargnant ainsi une corvée. Mais non ! Il était pire qu'elle. Il n'arrêtait pas de tourner autour de moi en marmonnant des commentaires que je ne comprenais pas. Il me fit essayer toutes les chemises de la boutique. Tous les costumes. Toutes les chaussures. Toutes les cravates. Et les boutons de manchette. Je n'en sortirais pas vivant.

Il procéda ainsi toute la journée. Notant quelques références. Avant de passer à un autre magasin. Bien vite nous abandonnâmes Ron et Hermione, occupés avec leur propre problème. Je ne pensais même pas à déjeuner. Je ne voulais qu'une chose : rentrer le plus vite possible.

La nuit commençait déjà à tomber lorsque nous finîmes. J'étais sur les rotules alors que mon compagnon semblait frais comme un gardon. Je voulais lui parler. Trouver un sujet de conversation. Mais rien ne venait. Je le regardais toutes les trente secondes, dans l'espoir de savoir quoi dire. Mais rien. Au bout d'un moment, se fût lui qui prit la parole.

« - Ce matin, quand tu es arrivé dans la véranda, tu venais d'assister à leurs ébats ? »

J'eus un hoquet. Et je sentis mon visage devenir tout rouge. Et c'est alors qu'il se mit à rire. J'en restais scotché.

« - Ton visage parle pour toi. Mais je m'en doutais, vu leur tenue débraillée lorsqu'ils sont descendus. Seulement, tu étais tellement comique ! Je crois n'avoir jamais vu quelqu'un devenir aussi rouge en un temps aussi court ! Hahahahaha !

- C'est bon ? Tu as fini de te payer ma tête ? Moi qui voulais garder enfouies au fin fond de mon subconscient ces images, merci de les avoir rappelées à ma mémoire. »

Je ne pus quand même m'empêcher de sourire. Son rire était agréable. C'était la première fois que je le voyais aussi détendu.

« - Je peux te poser une question ?

- C'est ce que tu es en train de faire si je ne m'abuse.

- Une autre alors. Pourquoi as-tu décidé d'être mon cavalier ? Alors que tu avais refusé juste avant.

- La première fois que j'ai refusé, ce n'était pas toi qui me l'avais demandé. Mais Granger. La deuxième fois, tu te réfugiais derrière un prétexte de ta si brillante amie », me dit-il ironiquement.

« - Quand je suis avec quelqu'un, je veux savoir que c'est parce que lui le veut. Et qu'il l'assume. Si tu ne me l'avais proposé mais que j'avais accepté tout de suite, tu te serais senti obligé. Et je ne veux pas. Il faut être fier de ce que tu es, même si ça déplaît à tout le monde. »

Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Mais je comprenais son point de vue. En plus, j'étais certain qu'il l'avait fait aussi parce qu'il aimait faire tourner son petit monde en bourrique.

Nous parlâmes de choses et d'autres pendant le retour. J'aimais sa présence. J'étais bien, à l'aise, et j'essayais à plusieurs reprises de le faire rire une fois de plus. Cela échoua, mais je perçus néanmoins quelques sourires. Son cas n'était pas si désespéré que ça.

Ca y était. Le grand jour était arrivé. Nous étions tous dans la voiture de Draco. Un véritable petit bijou. Il conduisait prudemment, moi à ses côtés, et les amoureux à l'arrière. J'étais nerveux. C'était le moment de mon grand coming out. Comment les autres me percevraient-ils après ça ? Et comment devrais-je me comporter avec Draco ?

Je n'avais eu qu'un seul petit ami digne de ce nom. Mais comme nous n'avions rien en commun, personne de notre cercle ne nous voyait ensemble. Nous étions dans un monde à part. Et là… En plus Draco n'est même pas mon copain. Juste une connaissance qui me rend service. Devrais-je lui proposer mon bras, comme je le ferais avec n'importe quelle jeune fille ? Et pour l'inviter à danser ? Une fois de plus je m'étais mis dans de beaux draps.

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans l'église, nous suivions Ron et Hermione. Draco marchait avec élégance à mon côté. Nous étions proches. Nos bras se frôlaient. Je le laissais s'asseoir avec mes amis en lui murmurant un « à tout à l'heure » au creux de son oreille. Et je m'avançais peu sûr de moi jusqu'à l'autel, pour serrer la main de Seamus.

Tout le reste se passa dans un brouillard. Je n'ai jamais été très croyant. Je me souviens de mots dégoulinants de bons sentiments pour l'échange des vœux. De la signature. Je tentais de paraître sûr de moi. Mais un clin d'œil au loin de mon blondinet me fit comprendre que tout le monde n'était pas dupe. Puis il y eut également les pleurs de toutes les femmes de l'assistance lors du baiser. Je ne sais comment, je me retrouvais dehors, au côté de Draco. Nous serrâmes la main des nouveaux époux avant de partir pour la salle où se donnait la réception. Un hôtel magnifique. Mais une fois les bagages montés dans la chambre, j'eus une surprise de taille : il n'y avait qu'un seul lit. 2 places certes, mais un seul lit. Pour Draco et moi.

« - je te préviens tout de suite, Potter, tu dors contre le mur. »

J'acquiesçais, avant de remarquer un mot passé sous la porte. Il m'informait que les Griffons et leur cavalière étaient attendus dans le petit salon 10 minutes avant le vin d'honneur. Draco, qui avait lu par-dessus mon épaule m'interrogea :

« - Et que sont les Griffons ?

- C'était le nom de notre équipe de Basket. Plus exactement Gryffondor, mais c'a vite été diminué en Griffon. Disons que nous sommes les plus proches amis du marié. Nous sommes comme une grande famille.

- Bien. Et en ce qui concerne ta cavalière ?

- Pour le moment tu fais un cavalier tout à fait acceptable. Et comme ça, tout sera clair pour eux dès le départ. D'ailleurs nous devrions y aller. »

Une fois devant la porte du petit salon, je n'étais plus aussi sûr que ça que ce soit une bonne idée. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de présenté mon bras à Draco qui se tenait à mon côté. Je le sentis hausser un sourcil avant toute fois de poser délicatement sa main sur mon avant-bras. J'attendis quelques secondes encore afin de rassembler tout mon courage avant d'entrer dans la fosse aux lions.

Je poussais la porte. Tous étaient là à l'exception des mariés. Logique. C'était leur jour après tout. Je vis que tous se retournaient vers nous. Pas terrible la discrétion. Dean s'écria :

« - Hey Cap'tain ! », et je me retrouvais en train de serrer la main de tous mes anciens amis. Et quand le couple du jour entra, quelqu'un lança :

« - Hip hip hip pour les mariés ! » que tout le monde reprit en cœur. De petits groupes se formèrent et je me retrouvais avec Seamus, Draco toujours avec moi.

« - Harry, nous sommes tous désolés pour Ginny et toi. Nous avons tous décidés que ce serait la seule fois où nous te parlerions d'elle, pour te manifester notre soutient.

- C'est gentil Seamus, mais tout va bien. Il va juste falloir beaucoup de temps.

- J'avoue que j'ai été étonné quand tu m'as fait savoir que tu venais accompagné.

- Oui. D'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas fait les présentations. Draco, je te présente Seamus Finnigan, le marié. Nous partagions le même dortoir avec Ron, Dean que tu as aperçu tout à l'heure, et Neville que je te présenterais plus tard. Seam', voici Draco Malfoy, qui m'a fait l'honneur de m'escorter. »

J'attendis une réaction. Puis Seamus finit par tendre sa main à mon cavalier.

« - Enchanté. Veuillez excuser mon manque de tact, mais pour une surprise, c'est une surprise. Enfin Harry, tu ne nous a jamais dit que… »

C'est ce moment que choisirent Dean, Neville et Ron pour nous rejoindre, laissant leurs compagnes respectives avec Hermione et la mariée. Dean me mit une grande claque dans le dos.

« - Alors Cap'tain ? Quoi de neuf ? Qui est la charmante donzelle qui a eu le privilège de venir en ta compagnie ? »

Je sentis Draco se crisper à côté de moi. Il est vrai que le fait qu'il m'ait lâché une minute avant que les nouveaux arrivants ne nous rejoignent ne permettait pas de laisser deviner quoi que ce soit. Je vis Ron se retenir d'exploser de rire. Il en devenait tout rouge. Nous échangeâmes un regard de connivence avec Seamus.

« - Hum… Dean, Neville, je ne crois pas que vous connaissiez Draco Malfoy. Il s'agit de 'la charmante donzelle qui a eu le privilège de venir en ma compagnie. »

Gros gros blanc. Puis après avoir refermé la bouche qu'il avait ouverte comme un poisson, Dean se reprit :

« - Oh la boulette ! Je suis vraiment désolé. En fait il faut dire que Harry ne nous a pas habitués… En fait je veux dire…

- Ravi de faire ta connaissance », interrompit Neville. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour le timide et maladroit Neville tirerait d'affaire Dean ?

Alors que Dean essayait visiblement de reprendre contenance, la discussion s'engagea avec tous les autres. Je sentais que Draco restait sur ses gardes. Sa froide politesse, ses gestes mesurés, je sentais qu'il examinait tout avec une extrême minutie. Néanmoins, je décidais de rejoindre Hermione un peu plus loin.

« - Tout se passe bien ? », me demanda-t-elle.

« - Je pense.

- Tu penses ? Qu'entends-tu par là ? »

Je lui racontais la bourde de Dean, la tension de Draco, l'intervention de Neville.

« - On dirait bien qu'il te plaît », susurra-t-elle sur un ton mielleux.

« - Qui ? », répondis-je, feignant l'incompréhension.

« -Draco ! Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que vous vous étiez rapprochés tous les deux. Et puis, qui sait ce qu'il se passe dans votre chambre une fois la porte fermée. » Elle me fit un clin d'œil alors que je restais muet devant ses insinuations douteuses.

« - Sûrement rien qui ne te regarde, Granger. » Cette voix froide, ce ton tranchant… Oh mon sauveur !

Mon amie et moi nous retournâmes d'un même mouvement vers mon cavalier qui venait de nous rejoindre. Il avait les sourcils froncés et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Puis il tourna son regard vers moi.

« - On attend plus que vous pour la photo souvenir. » Je sentis ces dents grincer lorsqu'il dit ces mots.

Tous les Griffons et leurs cavaliers étaient regroupés, les mariés au centre, pour qu'on ne remarque qu'eux. Je me mis sur un côté et aperçut Draco qui, furtivement, essayait de se cacher tout au fond. Je l'attrapais vivement par le bras et me mis derrière lui afin qu'il ne recommence. Je posais mes mains sur ses hanches et tournais mon regard vers le photographe.

« - Je déteste les photos », murmura-t-il.

Je me haussais sur la pointe des pieds pour être à hauteur de son oreille :

« - Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y en a pas pour long. Et détends-toi un peu, tu es tout crispé ! »

Mais bizarrement, je le senti se raidir un peu plus.

Puis nous finîmes par rejoindre les autres invités. La salle était relativement grande et bruissait des conversations. Draco et moi restions avec mes deux meilleurs amis et Neville. Voyant que ce dernier conversait avec animation avec mon blondinet, je décidais d'aller nous chercher à boire. Malheureusement pour moi, je me fis intercepter par Lavande Brown, une ancienne camarade, friande de potins et bavarde comme une pie.

« - Harry, mon cher Harry, comment vas-tu ? Cela fait un moment que nous ne t'avions pas vu ! Que deviens-tu ? »

J'avais à peine ouvert la bouche qu'elle reprit son monologue.

« - On dit que tu es parti aux États-Unis. Si tu savais comme je t'envie ! J'ai toujours voulu aller là-bas. Voir tous les buildings de New-York, bronzer sur les plages de Miami… Et puis Hollywood ! Tu es déjà passé par là-bas ? Tu as vu des stars ? Oh mon Dieu, j'aimerais tellement voir Josh Artnett. Il est tellement beau ! J'avoue, pas autant que toi mais quand même. A ce propos, j'ai appris que Ginny et toi étiez séparés. Je suis tellement désolée pour toi ! Je ne veux pas t'attrister, mais je sentais bien que vous n'alliez pas ensemble. A ce propos, je n'ai pas vu de jeune fille à ton bras à l'église. Tu es venu tout seul ?

- Non, il est venu avec moi. » Encore cette voix de basse que je pouvais désormais reconnaître.

Je vis le visage de Lavande se décomposer. Je me retournais vers celui qui venait, une fois de plus, de me sauver. Il me tendit une coupe de champagne.

« - Oh Lavande, je te présente Draco Malfoy, mon cavalier. » Je posais ma main sur le bras de Draco qui tenait sa coupe, le regardais dans les yeux et lui fit un grand sourire. Pour enfin reporter mon attention sur la jeune fille en face : la bouche grande ouverte, son regard passait de l'un à l'autre.

« - Harry, nous allons passer à table.

- Très bien, je te suis. A bientôt Lavande ! »

Il passa une main dans mon dos et me dirigea vers la table des mariés.

« - Tu m'as sauvé la vie Draco. Merci. Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'elle monologuait et je n'arrivais pas à l'interrompre. » Je tournais mon visage vers lui et lui offrit de nouveau un grand sourire. Lui aussi se tourna vers moi et me sonda de son regard argenté.

« - Sache que je n'aime pas qu'on me délaisse trop longtemps. Si je suis venu c'était pour être en ta compagnie, et non avec tes amis.

- Crois-moi que j'aurais préféré être avec toi plutôt qu'avec elle.

- Bien. »

Le repas se passa agréablement. Puis vint pour mon plus grand déplaisir le moment de la danse. Les mariés entamèrent le bal, mais il était de mon devoir de les rejoindre sur la piste. J'étais tétanisé.

« - Harry, qu'attends-tu pour y aller ? », me demanda mon meilleur ami avec un grand sourire benêt.

« - C'est ça, moquez-vous de moi, vous savez pertinemment que je ne sais pas danser. » Et les voilà qui explosent de rire.

Je me tournais nerveusement vers Draco :

« - Tu… hum… Tu veux bien m'accompagner ? » Il se leva élégamment et nous allâmes sur la piste. Heu… Que devais-je faire ? Qui allait conduire ? Comment faire pour ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds ?

Heureusement, il prit les choses en main. Il posa sa main droite dans mon dos et me prit la mienne de sa main gauche. Je n'eus plus qu'à poser ma main gauche sur son épaule.

« - Détends-toi, tu voulais faire ton coming out ? Il n'y a pas de meilleur moyen. Et en plus comme ça tout le monde est au courant.

- C'est pas ça. Je ne sais pas danser. J'essaie de me concentrer pour ne pas te marcher sur les pieds. »

Il me regarda, surpris, mais se reprit assez vite. Il resserra son étreinte.

« - Ferme les yeux. Sens mon corps. Prends conscience de nos points de contacts. Laisse la musique t'envahir. » Il murmurait dans mon oreille et rien n'était plus agréable. Et je me rendis compte que j'arrivais effectivement à suivre chacun de ses mouvements.

Puis la musique changea et nous décidâmes de retourner nous asseoir.

« - Merci. C'est la première fois que j'arrive à danser convenablement avec quelqu'un.

- Il suffit juste d'avoir un bon cavalier. Et tu as de la chance, je suis un excellent danseur. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas le seul domaine où j'excelle… » Sa voix était descendue encore plus dans les graves et cela me donnait des frissons. Mais je n'arrivais à déterminer le sens de ses paroles. Me faisait-il des avances ou bien prenais-je mes désirs pour une réalité ? Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre quand un couple vint nous rejoindre.

« - Tiens, Potter, cela faisait longtemps.

- Nott. J'en ai tout autant à dire à ton sujet.

- Malfoy, je suis étonné de te voir ici. Après ce qu'il s'est passé… C'est vrai, après tout tu as perdu tes parents et leur fortune, tu dois être au plus bas…

- Tu devrais te souvenir, _Théodore_, qu'il ne faut jamais me sous-estimer. »

Le visage de Draco s'était fermé dès que Théodore Nott avait évoqué ses parents. Son ton était devenu tranchant et glacial. Les deux blonds se regardaient droit dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que Nott brise le contact visuel et s'éloigne avec sa compagne. Je n'avais pas trop bien saisi.

« - Tu connais Théodore Nott ?

- nos parents se fréquentaient. Excuse-moi une minute, il fait chaud, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. » J'aurais pu le croire, si je n'avais assisté à l'échange précédent. Il était bon acteur. Trop bon acteur. Mais je sentais qu'il n'était pas au mieux. Cinq minutes après son départ, je décidais de le retrouver dans le parc. Il n'était pas très loin, l'épaule appuyée contre un arbre. Il fumait.

« - Tu fumes ?

- Ca ne se voit pas ? » A nouveau sa voix froide et ses sarcasmes. Cela faisait longtemps. Je posais ma main sur son épaule mais il se dégagea brusquement. Il s'assit au pied du tronc. Je m'assis à côté de lui, mon épaule appuyée contre la sienne. Je voulais lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait parler s'il le souhaitait. Nous regardions tous deux loin devant. Je le sentis se détendre, petit à petit.

« - Mes parents étaient des aristocrates, comme tu le sais. Nous avions de l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent. Mon père travaillait beaucoup, ma mère… Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle faisait, mais je la voyais rarement. J'ai été élevée par une nourrice. Je ne suis jamais allé à l'école. J'avais des précepteurs qui venaient au manoir. Les seules personnes que je côtoyais en dehors des domestiques étaient les enfants des aristocrates qui venaient au manoir, ou chez qui mes parents étaient invités. C'est comme ça que je connais Nott.

Mon père avait plusieurs entreprises. Et je devais prendre sa suite, une fois qu'il aurait été à la retraite. Mais… » Il avait la gorge nouée. Je tournais mon visage vers lui. Au bout de cinq minutes, il me regarda lui aussi pendant quelques secondes, puis tourna à nouveau son regard vers l'horizon.

« - Je suis parti en Suisse parce qu'il y avait des problèmes. Quelqu'un avait fouillé dans les comptes et on s'était aperçu que tout n'était pas net. Le déshonneur. D'autant plus lorsqu'on se mit à soupçonner mon père de faire partie de la mafia. Et puis vint le jour où il décida de s'enfuir. Il partit avec ma mère. Ils prirent une voiture. Ils roulaient vite, dans un virage de montagne. Je te laisse imaginer ce qu'il s'est passé. Du jour au lendemain, je me suis retrouvé seul et sans argent. La seule chose qui me reste, c'est ma voiture. Tu te rends compte que je n'ai même pas pleuré à leur enterrement ? Je n'avais pas particulièrement d'affection pour eux, mais je savais qu'ils étaient là. »

Je le regardais toujours. Je vis une larme, une unique larme, couler sur sa joue. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la cueillir du bout de la langue. Nous restâmes assis pendant un petit moment encore avant que je lui demande ce qu'il voulait faire pour le reste de la soirée.

« - Je viens déjà de gâcher une bonne partie de ta soirée, alors nous ferions bien de retourner à l'intérieur.

- Ne te préoccupe pas de moi mais de toi que veux-tu faire ? Si tu veux aller te coucher, fais-le. Ou si tu préfères qu'on reste ici, il n'y a pas de problème. »

Son regard me transperça. Encore une fois.

« - Allons-nous défouler sur la piste de danse. Mais qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver si tu venais à me délaisser. » Les commissures de ses lèvres étaient légèrement relevées.

J'étais déchainé. Nous nous étions absentés pendant que passaient toutes les danses de couples, et maintenant il y avait de la bonne musique. Draco et moi n'étions jamais trop éloignés l'un de l'autre, et nous nous jetions fréquemment des petits coups d'œil. Quand vint ma chanson. Je m'égosillais dessus.

« - I know you want me, You know I want you, I know you want me, You know I wantcha… » Je sentis soudain deux mains sur ma taille. Je me retournais vivement. Draco.

« - Do you really know that? » Avais-je bien entendu? Avais-je bien compris? Je le regardais avec incompréhension. Ce fut à ce moment que la musique devint plus lente. Un slow. Manquait plus que ça.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à me dégager du blond, celui-ci me ramena fermement vers lui. Nos yeux toujours connectés. Je posais mes bras sur ses épaules et nouait mes mains sur sa nuque. Malgré notre petite distance, je percevais l'énergie qui se dégageait de lui. Et je n'avais qu'une envie, me blottir contre lui.

Quand je sentis une petite tape sur mon épaule. Je revins sur Terre. Ron se tenait derrière moi.

« - Hey vieux, nous on va se coucher. On part à quelle heure demain ?

- Heu… je ne sais pas. » Je me tournais vers notre conducteur : « 13h ? »

Il acquiesça.

« - Bon ben on dit 13h devant la voiture. Ca vous va ?

- nickel. Passez une bonne fin de soirée. »

Je me retournais vers Draco, gêné. Lui semblait le plus à l'aise au monde, comme quoi tout était parfaitement normal.

« - Moi aussi je vais me coucher. Si je veux être en forme pour conduire demain.

- Heu… D'accord. Je viens aussi.

- Ne te sens pas obligé, tu as encore pas mal d'amis à saluer.

- Non, je… je le ferais demain. »

Il haussa les épaules et se détourna. Je le suivis.

Lorsque je me réveillais, je sus tout de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal. Je mis quelques secondes avant de comprendre que je me pressais contre un corps chaud. Draco. Et j'avais une jambe entre les siennes. Et quelque chose dans les cheveux. Je deviens instantanément aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre. Dormait-il ? Avais-je une chance de m'écarter sans qu'il sache à quel point nous étions « collés serrés » ?

« - Bien que tu sois adorable au réveil et que ta peau douce soit assez agréable, maintenant que tu es réveillé, tu pourrais peut-être te lever ? L'heure du petit déjeuner sera bientôt passée. »

Apparemment pas. Flûte ! Je me redressais vivement. Et je compris que ce que j'avais senti dans mes cheveux n'était autre que sa main. J'étais de plus en plus cramoisi, alors que lui arborait un petit sourire que je détestais.

Je me retrouvais assez vite dans la salle à manger avec mes amis, pendant que Draco prenait sa douche. Puis soudain Ron s'exclama à voix basse :

« - Code rouge, code rouge ! »

Je ne compris que lorsque Lavande s'installa à la place que je gardais pour Draco.

« - Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ? Nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de temps pour discuter hier. Alors je me suis dit que nous pourrions nous rattraper maintenant. C'est parfait, n'est-ce pas ? » Et elle se remit à parler. Je ne prêtais qu'une attention distraite à ce qu'elle disait. Jusqu'à ce que Neville, apercevant Draco, ne se lève et l'apostrophe. Il eut un sourire sadique lorsqu'il vit qui était ma voisine. A peine lui adressa-t-il un « Bonjour Lilas ». Puis se tournant vers moi il me tendit ma montre avec un sourire mielleux à souhait. Que voulait-il ?

« - Tiens, j'ai vu que tu l'avais oublié dans la chambre. Ha et je t'ai piqué ton eau de toilette, j'ai oublié la mienne à la maison. »

Je déglutis. Tous mes amis avaient entendu. Qu'allaient-ils s'imaginer ?

« - Tiens Draco, il me semble que tu es le dernier à être descendu. La nuit a dû être très bonne ! », lui demanda Neville.

« - Oh et bien comme d'habitude j'étais le premier réveillé, mais j'avais un poids sur la poitrine qui m'empêchait de bouger. Et Monsieur, sentant son ventre crier famine, s'est précipité sous la douche. »

Tout le monde partit d'un éclat de rire alors que de nouveau je virais coquelicot. Mais cela eut la chance de faire partir Lavande, livide. Draco prit sa place aisément, plaisantant avec tout un chacun, beaucoup plus détendu qu'hier. Il se tourna vers moi :

« - Tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu n'as rien mangé.

- Ca va. Je n'ai pas très faim », lui répondis-je un peu sèchement.

« - Ha c'était sympa de revoir les copains ! Faudra vite qu'on se refasse ça », claironna Ron.

« - Et bien plus vite tu te marieras avec Hermione, plus vite tu les reverras », lui balançais-je.

Les deux tourtereaux se regardèrent en biais, gênés.

« - En attendant, moi, je vais me coucher, je suis épuisé. » lançais-je à la volée.

« - Comme si tu n'avais pas dormi de tout le trajet ! Qui crois-tu berner ? On t'a entendu ronfler », contrecarra Hermione.

« - Je me demande bien ce que tu as pu faire cette nuit pour être aussi fatigué », pouffa Ron en me faisant un clin d'œil suggestif.

« - Premièrement je ne ronfle PAS, et deuxièmement, ce que je fais de mes nuits ne regarde que MOI. Et comme je suis certain que tous deux voulez vraiment connaître la réponse, sachez que cela fait deux mois et treize jours que je n'ai pas BAISE. Sur ce, bon après-midi. »

Et je partis me réfugier dans la chambre. Je somnolais par intermittence, incapable de me reposer vraiment. J'entendis bien à un moment la porte s'ouvrir. Je sus d'instinct qui c'était. Il approcha de quelques pas. J'entendis sa respiration. Mais je n'étais pas d'humeur. Je voulais être seul. Aussi ai-je joué au bel endormi.

Lorsque je descendis dans la soirée, mes amis discutaient tranquillement devant la télé. Mon entrée jeta un froid. Ne sachant comment réagir, je fis comme si de rien n'était et sortis pour faire quelques longueurs.

Une fois que je me fus bien défoulé, à savoir que j'avais mal partout et que mon esprit ne pouvait plus penser à rien, je fis la planche, comme à mon habitude. Je me laissais flotter, absorbé par ce silence reposant, ne bougeant plus un seul muscle. Mes yeux se fermèrent tous seuls…

L'impression d'avoir les poumons en feu. Plus d'air. J'eus un brusque sursaut qui me fit ouvrir la bouche et recracher une certaine quantité d'eau. Ma gorge brûlait mais j'aspirais l'air à grande goulées. Je sentais des gens autour de moi.

« - Harry ? Tu m'entends ? Tu peux ouvrir les yeux ? » Une voix de fille. Hermione.

J'ouvris un œil. Puis l'autre. Je voyais flou. Une tignasse brune. Des cheveux roux juste derrière. Ron qui serrait Hermione contre lui. Une main se posa sur mon visage. Je tournais difficilement ma tête vers le corps agenouillé près du mien. Des cheveux blonds. Mais surtout un regard gris intense. Inquiet. Draco.

« - N'essaie pas de parler. On va te ramener à l'intérieur. »

Il me prit dans ses bras et me porta jusqu'à notre chambre. Je m'endormis à peine la tête sur l'oreiller.

J'avais mal. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Un gémissement m'échappa. J'avais la gorge en feu. Tout de suite, j'entendis mon colocataire se lever. Il m'apporta un verre d'eau.

« - Je… plus… bouger. Muscles… tétanisés. Mal. » Soupir de sa part.

Puis il se mit à me masser. Le dos, les bras, les jambes. Je me sentais un peu mieux. Jusqu'à ce que je sente sa main remonter le long de ma cuisse. Je me tendis. Je le sentis ricaner derrière moi. Néanmoins, il continua.

Il s'arrêta au bout d'une demi-heure.

« - J'espère que ça va mieux maintenant.

- Oui. Merci.

- Mais la prochaine fois que tu veux un massage, fais-le moi savoir autrement qu'en attentant à ta vie. Qui sait, peut-être bien que je serais d'accord ? », rigola-t-il.

Je décidais de rentrer dans son jeu. Jusqu'où serait-il prêt à aller ?

« - Forcément que tu seras d'accord. Tout le monde veut toucher mon corps de rêve ! »

Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de sortir de la chambre. Je le suivis peu de temps après.

Arrivé en bas, mes muscles courbatus me faisaient souffrir le martyre. Jusqu'à ce qu'une masse de cheveux bruns ne se jette sur moi. Elle tentait de me tuer par suffocation !

« - Hermione lâche-moi !

- Oh Harry ! Tu nous as fait tellement peur hier ! Quelle idée aussi, aller nager tout seul dans la nuit noire ! Heureusement que Draco se promenait dans le jardin. Tu imagines ? Tu aurais pu mourir Harry. Mourir ! Comment as-tu fait pour nous revenir en un seul morceau ? Je ne pense pas que tu devrais repartir là-bas. Tu n'avais pas ces pulsions suicidaires quand tu es parti. Il vaut sans doute mieux pour toi que tu restes avec nous, en France. On sera toujours là pour te soutenir, tu sais ? »

Je tentais vainement de me sortir de son étreinte, tout en priant pour que quelqu'un me sorte de ce pétrin. Hermione était certes un rat de bibliothèque, une Miss Je-sais-tout, néanmoins, gagnée par l'inquiétude, elle pouvait avoir une force herculéenne !

Dans l'embrasure de la cuisine, je pus voir Draco qui regardait toute la scène, un sourire narquois jouant sur ses lèvres. J'essayais de lui faire comprendre ma détresse en articulant silencieusement « Aide-moi », mais cela ne semblait pas l'atteindre. Il attendit patiemment que ma chère amie est finit sa diatribe pour s'approcher.

« - Granger, tu ferais mieux de laisser Harry respirer. Et le laisser s'asseoir, il tient à peine debout.

- Mon Dieu Harry c'est vrai, quelle maladroite je fais !

- Ca va Hermione, tout va très bien ! »

Je m'assis à table et pendant que mon café refroidissait, je décidais de me cacher derrière le journal. Je la devinais assez désappointée. Mais là, tout ce dont j'avais besoin était d'un peu de silence. Je sentais son visage tourné vers moi et les dizaines de questions qui brûlaient ses lèvres. Mais j'étais bien déterminé à gagner.

Quand je l'entendis partir, je baissais à peine le journal, histoire que je scanne la pièce avec mes yeux pour vérifier que la voie était bel et bien libre.

« - Ouf ! Elle est enfin partie.

- Comme tu le vois. Au fait, Potter, si je ne m'abuse, ce n'est pas la première fois que je te tire d'un mauvais pas. Sache que je ne fais jamais rien pour rien.

- Et bien comme dit le dicton, mon cher Draco, il faut un début à tout ! » Je le regardais dans les yeux. Et je vis l'un de ses sourcils se hausser sarcastiquement. Bon Dieu que je déteste quand il fait ça.

« - Je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec ça. » ajouta-t-il.

« - Voyez-vous ca, je ne m'en serais pas douté. » J'avalais une gorgée de café. « - Mais tu as de la chance, aujourd'hui je suis d'humeur magnanime. Et c'est vrai qu'hier soir tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je veux bien, pour une fois, passer sur l'un de tes petits travers.

- Sache qu'un Malefoy n'a pas de travers. Je sais juste utiliser une situation à mon avantage.

- Simple point de vue. Donc, dans ma grande bonté d'âme, je vais accéder à une de tes demandes.

- Peu importe ce que c'est ?

- Peu importe. Dis-moi ce que tu veux et tu l'auras. Dans la limite que je sois apte à satisfaire à te demande.

- Bien. Je vais y réfléchir. »

Je vis une flamme passer à travers son regard et un petit sourire sadique vint jouer sur ses lèvres. Aïe ! Qu'allait-il me préparer ?

La journée se passa tranquillement. Il faisait trop chaud pour être dehors, aussi nous restâmes dans la véranda la plus grande partie de la journée. Fatigué, je montais me coucher assez tôt dans la soirée. Mais à peine allongé, j'entendis mon colocataire entré. J'ouvris les yeux. Il s'approcha de mon lit d'une manière que j'aurais pu qualifier de féline. Il me surplombait de toute sa hauteur.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu n'as pas oublié, Potter ?

- Non. Par contre j'aurais espéré que toi tu ais oublié. » Il eût un rire léger.

« - Aucune chance.

- Tant pis. Alors, que veux-tu ? », dis-je en me redressant face à lui.

Il me regarda intensément. J'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait lire toutes mes pensées. C'était étrange comme sensation. Un peu dérangeant, mais aussi excitant.

« - Embrasse-moi. »

Pardon ? Avais-je bien entendu ? Non. Il se moquait de moi. Je restais comme deux ronds de flanc. Il fit un pas dans ma direction.

« - Tu… tu es sûr que… c'est ce que tu veux ? » J'avais le secret espoir qu'il explose de rire en se payant ma tête. D'un autre côté… J'étais fasciné par ses lèvres et il est vrai qu'en cet instant je voulais l'embrasser.

« - N'essaye pas de te défiler, Potter. Tu m'as dit que je pouvais te demander tout ce que je voulais. Et là, maintenant, tout de suite, je veux que tu m'embrasses. »

Wow. Bon. Je frottais mes mains moites sur le bas de mon pyjama. J'essayais en vain de reprendre mon souffle. Je me rapprochais un peu de lui, la tête baissée. Lorsque je la relevais, nous n'étions qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et immédiatement mes yeux plongèrent dans les siens. Je fermais les miens et posais délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. A peine quelques secondes. C'était doux mais je ne voulais m'attarder.

Lorsque mes yeux se rouvrirent, je vis une lueur indescriptible traverser les siens trop brièvement.

« - C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, Potter ? », murmura-t-il. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres. Ca me troublait. Je voulais reculer. Mais alors que jusqu'à présent nous n'avions aucun contact, il posa sa main sur ma hanche. Et cela m'électrisa. Je ne pouvais plus penser. Son pouce frottait doucement ma peau nue. Ses yeux étaient voilés de désir. Je ne pouvais me détacher de son regard magnétique.

Alors je fis la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser en cet instant. J'attrapais sa nuque et plaquais ma bouche contre la sienne, mon corps pressé contre le sien. Sa langue ne tarda pas à sa frayer un chemin entre mes lèvres. J'étais dans un tourbillon de plaisir. Sa deuxième main montait et descendait dans mon dos, effleurant à peine ma peau frissonnante. Je glissais mes mains dans ses cheveux courts. Ils étaient doux.

Lorsque nous n'eûmes plus de souffles, nous nous séparâmes. Je posais ma tête au creux de son cou, ses mains bien à plat dans le bas de mon dos, et les miennes sur ses hanches. J'entendais sa respiration un peu essoufflée et son cœur qui battait au même rythme effréné que le mien. Je m'écartais doucement de lui.

« - Pourquoi ? », murmurais-je.

Il haussa les épaules.

« - Parce que j'en avais envie », me répondit-il.

Ha. Que m'imaginais-je ? A quoi m'étais-je attendu ? Je retournais sur mon lit, dos à lui. Il me sembla qu'il restait debout. Je l'entendis inspirer profondément.

« - Écoute Harry, je ne suis pas du genre à suivre mes instincts. Je ne suis même pas du genre à avoir des pulsions. Jusqu'à présent, tout ce que je faisais était contrôlé, maîtrisé, réfléchi. Mais depuis quelques mois toute ma vie a changé. Et l'avenir incertain. Je voulais juste voir ce que ça faisait, pour une fois, de ne rien prévoir.

- Et alors ? » Je me retournais sur le dos pour le voir, un bras sous ma nuque.

« - Je commence à voir les avantages que ça peut avoir. » Il me fit un clin d'œil. « Tu peux être très impulsif quand tu le veux ! »

Je me sentis rougir. Mais je voulais jouer franc-jeu.

« - Tu sais que j'aime les mecs. Alors forcément, si un beau spécimen me fait une proposition comme la tienne, je ne peux résister bien longtemps. Par contre, je n'étais pas certain que nous jouions dans le même tableau.

- Hahaha ! J'adore ta formulation ! Comme je te l'ai déjà fait remarqué, il ne faut pas avoir peur des mots. » Il vint s'asseoir au bord de mon lit.

« - J'ai toujours travaillé dur pour reprendre les rênes de mon père et pour devenir un bon Malfoy. Un Malfoy garde toujours le contrôle en toute situation. Un Malfoy est toujours au sommet de l'élégance et de la grâce. Un Malfoy domine. Et cætera. Je n'ai pas grandi comme la plupart des autres jeunes. Mais pour moi, c'était normal. Ce n'est que depuis que je suis dans cette maison que je m'en rends compte. Aussi n'ai-je jamais eu de désir pour qui que ce soit. Ho je ne suis pas aussi naïf que tu sembles le croire, un Malfoy se doit d'être un super coup au pieu. C'est juste que personne ne m'a intéressé. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre un beau brun aux yeux verts. »

Il posa sa main délicate sur mon torse nu. J'en frissonnais.

« - Dors avec moi ce soir. »

Pour toute réponse il s'allongea à mon côté. Je me mis dos à lui et il m'enlaça. Nous étions serrés l'un contre l'autre. Sa peau était chaude contre la mienne. Je sentais son souffle sur ma nuque.

A partir de ce soir-là, tacitement, nous dormions dans le même lit toutes les nuits. Notre chambre était notre jardin secret. Nous échangions quelques baisers légers de temps à autre. Draco était toujours égal à lui-même. Regards déstabilisants, l'ironie transpirant parfois à travers ses propos… Néanmoins il se montrait moins tranchant à l'égard de mes amis. Il se mit à jouer aux échecs avec Ron. Pendant qu'Hermione et moi lisions. Mes amis ne disaient rien, mais vu qu'il m'arriva de m'endormir sur l'épaule de mon colocataire dans la véranda, ils devaient se douter de quelque chose.

Le jour de mon départ approchait à grand pas mais je ne voulais y songer. J'étais bien. Je venais de m'allonger sur mon lit. Mon avion décollait le lendemain après-midi. Je n'en avais toujours pas parlé à Draco. A vrai dire, je ne savais comment mettre le sujet sur le tapis.

Je l'entendis entrer. J'inspirais un grand coup.

« - Draco… »

Il se tourna vers moi, un sourcil haussé, comme à son habitude. J'avais compris il y a peu que c'était pour lui un moyen de communiquer.

« - Je… Je pars demain. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'accompagner à l'aéroport ?

- Si tu veux. »

Il ne semblait pas aussi bouleversé que je l'étais. Malgré tout ce que nous avions partagé ces dernières semaines, il ne semblait pas plus ému que ça. Comme si mon départ ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Peut-être était-ce le cas.

« - Merci. »

Il partit prendre sa douche. Je descendis dans le jardin. Je voulais faire le tour de la propriété une dernière fois. Je ne savais quand je la verrais. Je m'allongea sur l'herbe et regarda les étoiles. C'avait l'étrange pouvoir de me calmer. Ca m'hypnotisait.

Au bout d'un certain temps, je remontais dans la chambre. Le blondinet était déjà couché dans mon lit, bien au bord, pour me laisser de la place. Le faisait-il consciemment ? Je restais debout à le regarder de dos.

Il ne devait sans doute pas dormir puisqu'au bout de cinq minutes il se leva et vint poser ses lèvres sur les miennes comme nous en avions l'habitude.

« - Je t'ai vu par la fenêtre, tout à l'heure, regarder les étoiles. Tu étais beau. »

Cela brisa quelque chose en moi. J'attrapa sa nuque et l'embrassais sauvagement. Ma langue s'engouffra entre ses lèvres, à la recherche de la sienne. Lorsqu'elles se rencontrèrent, ce fût un feu d'artifice. C'était la première fois depuis notre premier baiser. Et lorsque je réalisa que c'était probablement la dernière, je sentis les larmes couler. Je l'embrassais comme si ma vie en dépendait, les bras enroulés autour de son cou, mon corps pressé contre le sien, et mes joues trempées.

Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il décolla lentement son visage du mien. Il posa un baiser sur mon front et ma tête vint se blottir dans le creux de son cou. Ses mains faisaient des caresses apaisantes et c'est ainsi que je m'endormis, debout, blotti dans ses bras.

Quand je me réveillais il faisait déjà grand beau temps. J'étais tout seul dans mon lit. Dans la cuisine, personne. De toute façon je n'avais pas faim. Je remontais préparer mes bagages.

Quelqu'un frappa.

« - Oui ?

- Bonjour Harry. Comment vas-tu ?

- Ah, salut Hermione ! Ben comme tu vois je suis en train de finir d'empaqueter mes affaires. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Discuter un peu avec mon meilleur ami », répondit-elle en souriant.

« - Seulement si tu m'aides à fermer mon sac.

- Ha les hommes, je vous jure ! »

Et en riant elle ressortit la moitié de ce que j'avais déjà emballé, afin d'optimiser l'utilisation de l'espace. Ah ces femmes !

« - Sérieusement, Harry, comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien. J'ai un job qui me passionne qui m'attend dans une des plus belles villes des États-Unis ! Pourquoi cette question ?

- Tu nous as semblé bien morose hier. Alors je me disais que… Enfin, si tu me dis que tout va bien, je te crois.

- Ca va. C'est juste que vous allez me manquer. Au fait, où est Ron ?

- Il fait des paniers, tu le connais ! Même s'il ne dit rien, je peux te dire qu'il a mal vécu ton départ. »

J'allais répliquer lorsqu'elle m'en empêcha.

« - Je sais très bien ce que tu vas me répondre. Il comprend tes raisons. Mais mets-toi à sa place. On se connaît tous les trois depuis qu'on a 11 ans. Entre vous ç'a tout de suite été la grande histoire d'amitié. Tous les jours il a été comblé par ta présence, ton soutien. Il savait que s'il avait un problème il n'aurait qu'à passer te voir. Alors tu imagines quand il s'est rendu compte que c'était fini les vendredi soirs entre mecs à boire de la bière et manger de la pizza devant un match ? Il s'est senti seul. Et il n'a sans doute pas envie que tu repartes. Il est inquiet du fait que tu refasses ta vie sans lui. »

J'acquiesçais devant ses paroles. J'avais ressenti la même chose. Mais c'était mon choix à moi. Lui n'avait rien demandé.

« - Je vais aller le voir. »

J'arrivais discrètement derrière lui et lui subtilisait le ballon alors qu'il driblait et marquait un panier.

« - Hey vieux ! Ca va ? Fin prêt pour le départ ?

- Mes bagages sont bouclés. Dis-moi, as-tu des vacances pour Noël ?

- Heu oui. Du 19 décembre au 4 janvier normalement. Pourquoi ?

- Je me disais que ce serait sympa que tu viennes me voir pour les fêtes. D'autant plus que New-York sous la neige, ça vaut le détour. Tu verrais ca ! Avec les buildings, toutes les boutiques illuminées… Waouh. »

Un sourire illumina son visage.

« - Ce serait carrément canon », me répondit-il. « Mais je ne risque pas de te déranger ?

- Mon meilleur pote avec moi pour Noël ? Comment veux-tu que ça me dérange !

- Cool ! Et… heu… Tu penses que… je… je…Heu… fairemademandeàHermionelà-bas ?

- Et en français ça donne quoi ?

- Tu penses que ce serait un bon endroit pour… faire ma demande à Hermione ? »

J'explosais de rire.

« - Mais tout à fait ! Je vous imagine, tous les deux dans central Park, alors qu'il fait presque nuit. Vous êtes seuls sur un banc. La neige partout. Puis tu te lèves et poses un genou à terre. La neige trempe ton pantalon mais tu t'en moques. Tu es concentré et malgré tes efforts tu ne peux t'empêcher de bégayer. » Ce que j'étais loin d'imaginer était que cela se passerait exactement comme ça 4 mois plus tard.

« - Hey je t'interdis de te moquer. On verra comment ça se passera pour toi !

- Ron, réfléchis, je suis gay. Je ne peux pas me marier.

- Les choses peuvent changer. J'aimerais tellement voir le tête de Malfoy en te voyant un genou à terre », rigola-t-il.

Aïe. Malfoy. Draco. J'avais évité d'y songer depuis que j'étais levé. Ron dû voir mon visage décomposé.

« - Harry, je suis désolé, je croyais que… Enfin vous aviez l'air… Et puis Hermione… Oh merde !

- C'est rien Ron. C'est juste… Il y a peu de chances que je le revois un jour. C'était sympa le temps d'un été, maintenant faut que je revienne dans la réalité. »

A ce moment-là nous entendîmes la voiture du blond rentrer sur la propriété. Il était rentré pile à temps. Je chargeais mon sac dans le coffre, fit la bise à mes amis et nous prîmes la route. Silencieusement. Trop silencieusement. F*** !

Je tournais la tête vers lui. Son regard était fixé sur la route, droit devant lui. Dans un sens il valait mieux.

« - Tu peux allumer la radio si tu veux. »

Oh ! Monsieur est trop aimable ! Je suis cynique… ET ALORS ? C'est le départ. Ça me stress, je suis nerveux. Et puis c'est trop bizarre, non ? J'ai dormi dans le même lit que ce mec pendant plusieurs jours, et là, plus rien à dire. A peine un regard échangé.

Je tournai néanmoins le bouton pour atterrir sur une station qui passait de la musique des années 80. Le pied ! J'entamais de tout cœur le refrain :

« - Africa, j'ai envie de danser, comme toi, de bouger à me faire mal de toi. » Je ne me préoccupais désormais plus de mon chauffeur.

Arrivés. Il coupa le contact, et par conséquent la seule source de bruit de notre trajet. J n'osais descendre. J'essuyais mes mains moites sur mon jean. Finalement il fut le premier à bouger. Il sortit, prit mon sac, et je n'eus qu'à le suivre.

Une fois les bagages enregistrés nous allâmes nous asseoir dans un coin un peu isolé de toute cette foule en mouvement. Il tourna la tête vers moi.

« - Au fait, tu n m'avais pas dit vouloir prendre une coloc' à ton retour ?

- Si. Il faudra que je m'en occupe quand je serais rentré à New-York. Pourquoi ? Tu connais quelqu'un que ça peut intéresser ?

- Ca se pourrait » me répondit-il.

Il arborait alors un petit sourire gêné.

« - Comment dire… J'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis quelques jours. Plus rien ne me retient n France. Je suis libre de choisir le pays où je veux démarrer ma vie d'adulte. Et comme je te connaîtrais toi, je serais un peu moins dépaysé. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma vie, j'ai besoin de partir. »

Je le regardais fixement. On aurait pût dire avec un air bovin. J'entendais distinctement ce qu'il me disait, mais le sens n'atteignait pas encore mon cerveau.

3…

2…

1…

0 !

« - Oh ! Heu… Oui. Mais… Je veux dire… »

Je passais énergiquement ma main dans mes cheveux.

« - En fait je veux rien dire du tout. Je ne réalise pas vraiment ce que tu attends. »

Il détourna la tête, une rougeur sur ses pommettes. Première fois que je le voyais perdre plus ou moins le contrôle qu'il affichait en permanence.

« - Je pensais qu'on aurait pu poursuivre notre… relation chez toi. Histoire de voir où ça nous mène », murmura-t-il.

Je rêvais. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. L'impression que tout est trop parfait. Et sans plus me soucier de ce qui nous entourait, je pris son visage en coupe et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je n'étais peut-être pas amoureux, mais en cet instant rien n'aurait pu me procurer d'avantage de bonheur.

FIN


End file.
